Lista de proyectos para este 2018:
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Anuncio importante para todos.


**Lista de proyectos para este 2018:** **Ha comenzado un nuevo año y con ello se vienen mis futuros proyectos que pienso hacer como pueda, tal vez algunos me demore más pero se verá más a fondo.**

 **Aquí viene la lista:**

 *** Primero, voy a seguir con los One-Shot de Loudcest y en especial con el Lynncoln, sin olvidarme de los demás. Además de que estoy planeando también continuar con el Santicest (Ronnie Anee-Bobby, a propuesta de imperialwar1234) y también volveré con los tríos de Lemon que hacia entre Lincoln y dos hermanas, por ejemplo, ¿recuerdan "Tres bajo la Luna"?, en el cual involucré a Lincoln con Luna y Luan, bueno los que vienen serán entre Lynn y Lucy, éste es el que más adeudo. Además de que quiero meter también a Lori y Leni con el albino y hasta hacer Harem, ya que el fic-prototipo que hice de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos" funcionó a la perfección.**

 **Otra cosa, les dejo una pequeña "filtración" de un One-Shot que tengo pensado hacer:**

 *** _"El Pecado de haber nacido varón"_ : Esta pequeña historia involucra a Lincoln, quien sufre bullying en el colegio, siendo golpeado y humillado, vuelve triste a casa y se siente débil por haber nacido en un entorno donde la mayoría son mujeres. Al oír eso, Lynn va a darle su apoyo, dándole consejos y de que nunca se rinda, que ellas siempre estarán con él para protegerlo. Advertencia de Loudcest y clasificación "T" por violencia. **

**Fecha de estreno:** **29/1/2018.**

 **Continuaré con los One-Shot de mis dos OC, Alexander y Yoshikage Alexander también con sus respectivas novias. Y también, a pedido de RCurrent, haré una pequeña historia, la cual no involucra el Loudcest, sino más bien el sentimiento de la familia, en donde las chicas buscan a Lincoln, el cual se había escapado de la casa tras una discusión por ellas. Ésta saldrá para Febrero, tal vez a comienzos de dicho mes.**

 *** Segundo, con AnonimousReader98 hemos decidido que se viene otro Especial, como fueron los de las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, ahora involucrará al Día de San Valentín, la fecha de estreno será el 14 del mismo mes y se permiten OC en este One-Shot. Tienen tiempo hasta el 10 de Febrero como plazo máximo.**

 *** Tercero, mi fic "Te amo" tendrá secuela pero para Mayo de este año, tal vez en Junio. Necesito terminar el primero, ya que estamos en momentos culminantes, hacia el 22/23 de Enero lo iré terminando.**

 *** Cuarto, seguiré con el "Vento Loud", fic dedicado para Arokham y tal vez haga una versión de "Stone Ocean" con The Loud House. Ojo, sí, ojo, no me decidí todavía, ¿ok?. Primero seguiré con el primero.**

 *** Quinto, el One-Shot que iba a hacer del fic-homenaje para Transgresor 3003, autor de "La última de su especie", (mi fic-secuela-homenaje se llama "From Sarajevo with love"), dije que lo haría para las Fiestas, pero por los exámenes no tuve tiempo de nada, así que lo haré para Marzo. Será un One-Shot "Navideño de Febrero"**

 *** Sexto, por favor, en este punto es muy importante y pido su atención: Para Marzo-Abril haré el fic estilo Magical Girls con TLH, ya algunos autores han puesto a sus OC, yo también pondré a los míos junto con unos personajes de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, sin olvidarme de Touhou Project y Sailor Moon. Lo que pido a todos los que quieran unirse, que me manden un PM con los datos de sus personajes y yo los pondré en esta historia. La fecha límite es hasta el 24 de Enero, luego de eso, se cierran las inscripciones.**

 *** Séptimo y terminando con lo que es The Loud House, he pensado hacer mi primer fic de terror con zombies, un homenaje a la película "El Amanecer de los Muertos", pero la original, la de 1978 (está en Youtube). Se permiten OC, pero fecha de estreno no la tengo establecida, posiblemente sea en Junio-Julio.**

 **Bien, ahora que está finalizada esta parte, voy a ir al siguiente punto.**

 **Este año voy a empezar con proyectos pero con Gravity Falls, la cual me la terminé de ver, estuvo buena, sobre todo quiero hacer fics de Pinecest y también Dipper-Pacífica (no me maten, por favor D:). Sumado de que tengo pensado hacer unos crossovers entre dicha serie con "Rick and Morty", hay muchas teorías de que unen a ambas series, en especial a Ford con Rick, dicen que ellos se conocieron cuando el primero estaba en el Multiverso y he visto muchas referencias de Gravity Falls en Rick and Morty. También pienso hacer uno entre GF con Las Aventuras de Tintin; pero eso será cuando termine con "El Misterio de la Sangre Real II", lo tengo muy atrasado ese fic.**

 **Con respecto a los One-Shot de Overwatch entre Tracer y Jesse MCcree, también volverán junto con Soldier 76 y Widowmaker y hasta tengo pensado hacer una mini-serie, lo mismo con una unión con Ed, Edd, Eddy (he visto muchos fanarts de los chicos de la segunda serie con los personajes del juego).**

 **Seguiré con otros proyectos como por ejemplo el de Kira Yoshikage-Shinobu Kawajiri, esa pareja me gustó mucho, una lástima que Kira muriera pero él era el villano (DIU), también voy a comenzar con una serie de trabajos de "Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal" y para JacksonDraggnel, quien me había dicho si volvería con "Chicago, My Hometown", fic que hice de dicha serie con el juego "WatchDogs", esa historia también volverá.**

 **Por último, continuaré con los trabajos de Saint Simpsons, en especial "Next Dimension" y Saintia Shö (la primera tendremos que esperar hasta Marzo-Abril para la continuación de lo que pasó después de la Segunda Batalla de la Casa de Géminis entre Abel contra Oddyseus de Ofiuco) (Los Caballeros del Zodiaco con Los Simpsons) y ya me parece que es la hora de ir anunciando que haré la tan ansiada Saga mía, la cual transcurriría después de los hechos de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", será para este año pero la fecha no la tengo establecida todavía para estrenarla, cuando esté más liberado, ahí comenzaré.**

 **También voy a empezar con una serie de trabajos con "Regular Show", quiero hacerlos en inglés la mayoría y a pedido de augustospiller, haré un crossover de TLH con Danny Phantom, un homenaje para él.**

 **Así que bueno, eso es todo, ya están anunciados todos mis proyectos para este año. Espero que lo hayan comenzado bien y nos estamos viendo, ¡hasta la próxima, amigos! :D.**


End file.
